polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
NepalRawr
NepalRawr |nativename = नेपारजाना|image = Sharkomelon_–_«scourge_of_the_mountains».png|imagewidth = 200px|caption = Kukri? GURKHA! GURKHA! GURKHA! RAWR!!!|reality = ���� Federal Democratic Republic of Nepal ����|government = Federal Parliamentary Republic|friends = UKball Chinaball Tringapore USAball Israelcube Germanyball Belgiumball Japanball OhioRawr TampaRawr|enemies = Bhutanball Disgrace| language = Nepali Other languages spoken|religion = Hinduism (main) Buddhism ( Vajrayana) Islam Christianity |founded = 1768|ended = |predecessor = |successor = |intospace = No. But can into Everest. |status = |capital = Kathmanduball|likes = War, Gurkhas, Khukuris, Himalayas, Yeti|military = |bork = RAWR RAWR; Gurka Gurka|notes = RAWR|affiliation = UNball SAARCball|food = Dal, Buffalo, Momo |onlypredecessor = Kingdom of NepalRawr|predicon = Kingdom of Nepal|hates = Bhutan, rebels, Jacksfilms, gypsies, human trafficking |type = Indo-Aryan Tibeto-Burman}} NepalRawr}} NepalRawr (officially known as the Federal Democratic Republic of NepalRawr) is a non-ball country landlocked between Indiaball and Chinaball who has the highest mountains. It has a monster shape because its unique triangular flag is a freak amongst regular flags. He is Related to Sikkimball, Kashmirball, Arundal pradeshball, Tibetball, and bhutanball. He is often depicted as a dragon, because he is of rawr and of asian. History NepalRawr's birth date is unknown, since no written records exist of that, but he is generally believed to have been born in 1768, and is believed to have descended from the Indian princely state Rawrs, because of their similar shapes. A small part of his clay was seceded to UKball in 1816 after the Anglo-Nepalese War. It has remained neutral in clay disputes between his neighbours of Indiaball and Chinaball. He is famous for having the highest mountains on his clay, something which Tuvaluball and Maldivesball envy. He is also famous and respected for producing very fierce Gurkha warriors that have fought for UKball against Empire of Japanball and Talibanball, amongst others. In 2015, NepalRawr was left unconscious and injured for several days after being struck by a strong earthquake which shook not only his clay, but also Indiaball's. USAball, Chinaball and especially Indiaball and many other countryballs came to their help. Though Indiaball is bloody opportunist and instead of helping people, they were just taking pictures. At present Indiaball has imposed blockade on NepalRawr. Personality NepalRawr, can be very fierce and very gentlemanlike, and his 'speech' can often be translated to perfect English that often follows the speech patterns of other (former) Anglospheric countryballs, usually UKball, Indiaball, and Tringapore. Since he is so similar to Indiaball, Nepalrawr has suspicions that Indiaball has plans to Anschluss. Maybe one day India and China will split him up like a tasty take. BUT GURKHA WILL NOT GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!! Relations Friends * UKball - Scared Of Nepal as the only clay not totally claimed. * New Zealandball - My Everest friend ,we both became the first ones to climb the tallest mountain in the world. * UNball - Thanks for giving aid during the earrrrrthqauke. * OhioRawr and TampaRawr - Best US state and city ever! Is of also best friends cause we both can into RAWR! * Chileworm, Japanball, Indonesiaball, Iranball - Earrrrrrthquake buddies Complicated * Indiaball - No! I'm not yuor pet! No I'm not yuor 31st state! Gurkha Stronk! But let me into yuor clay, plox. * Chinaball - Largest trade partner and very helpful to us since India blockade us and further before. RAWR!!! I used to invade Tibet in 1855. But stop raising debt plox. मुसाEnemies * Bhutanball - 1990s NEVER FORGET!!! But still Himalayan buddies. But, I'M STILL A MONSTER OF HIMALAYAS!!! * Talibanball - Terrified of Gurkha because my soldiers removed him in his own mountains. Don't mess with Gurkha! * Gypsyball - Disgrace * ReichRawr - Bork and flag stealer! RAWR! * JapanRawr - Rawr! why does everyone wants to steal my Bork! How to draw Drawing NepalRawr is an extreme pain and is virtually impossible to get anywhere near if hand-drawn (which all countryballs are), for a rough guide: # Draw a rectangle # Rub out two triangle shapes from it (the result should be a 5 sided shape that does not self-intersect) # Draw two white figures (one on each "triangle part", the top figure is shaped like a rising sun Not that kind of rising sun and the bottom figure is shaped like a sun with rays pointing out) # Draw an outline of the 5 sided original shape # Colour the 5-sided inner shape red, white and the five sided outer shape blue # Draw teeth on the part that's shaped like this "<" # Draw the eyes (and optionally the eyebrows) and you've finished. Gallery Nepali Power!.png End of the Indiasaurs.png|Nepal was the only survivor of the British arrival in India. Neighbors.png 392-The-Dragon-King1.png Nepal's Problem.png oYpQlFy.png Slovakia6.png G2xvscz.png ILn7moS.png RMgdZoC.png W63Le8Q.png B7hYDoR.png Butterfly Effect.jpg Nepal and Ohio.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_squad.png Sd06SiH.png fLVliUe.png F2aa36c4715f38d79ee74481cf8ca29f.jpg Opera Mundi new.png 28bw7iw2298x.png EOzEtrb.png YXlC2Mk.png MyFJetr.png VoNkUek.png 크리스마스.png Shark!!.png M1vdFLd.png 3AUtIho.png I8ftf11.png ICedUau.png ErQuQ4s.png Can Into Math.png Nepal's Invention.png Santa's Slaves.png Mute Party.png Experience Wilderness.jpg zh:尼泊尔锯齿 Category:Asia Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:South Asia Category:Mongoloid Category:Buddhist Category:Hindu Category:Nepali Speaking Countryball Category:Mountains Category:Independent Category:Rawr Category:Non-ball Shaped Category:Landlocked Category:Tibetan Speaking Countryball Category:Uncolonized Category:Characters Category:Multilingual Category:Multiethnic Category:Red Blue White Category:Nepalrawr Category:Women rights removers Category:Pro Serbia Category:Human rights removers Category:UNball Category:Russia Allies Category:Anti Kosovo